La vie n'est qu'une série de choix
by Vicky-1864
Summary: Il faut seulement savoir faire les bons.  Détachez-vous de tout ce que vous connaissez ou croyez connaître sur Vampire Diaries et rejoignez mon nouvel univers reconverti à ma manière...Nouveaux Personnages...Nouveaux Pouvoirs...Nouvelles Créatures...Ici !
1. Prologue

**_Coucou tout le monde voilà j'ai décidé de partager ma fiction ici parce que je sais pas si ça plaira à qui que ce soit si c'est le cas tant mieux sinon tant pis c'est pas grave mais bon si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un au moins il pourra en profiter librement !_**

**_Cette fiction sort tout droit de mon imagination, donc il est bien évident que c'est tout de moi et et mon imagination et surtout : IMAGINAIRE! LoL je crois qu'il n'y a rien a ajouté ! Sur ce bonne lecture à Tous XOXO_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PROLOGUE<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Je me présente : Victoria Saltzman j'ai 17 ans et j'avais une vie simple, tout du moins normale. Mais ça c'était avant que je fasse plusieurs rencontres inattendues, et oui je dis "plusieurs" car une seule n'aurait pas suffit... Et maintenant ma vie ne se résume qu'à des choix, ...constamment des choix. Parfois simplement sentimentales mais d'autres sont plus des questions de vie ou de mort...<strong>

**Désormais Victoria devra prendre des décisions toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres seulement elle est loin de se douter que certaines de ces décisions pourraient la conduire à la mort ou celle de ces proches bien plus vite qu'elle ne le croit... Seulement saura-t-elle faire les bons choix pour tenter de tous les sauver ?...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je mets le premier chapitre aujourd'hui et après je verrais la fréquence j'essayerais de faire régulier et sinon je préviendrais !<em>  
><strong>


	2. Chapitre 1

**_ CHAPITRE 1 : Une Naissance Prédite_**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Externe<strong>

Depuis maintenant quelques minutes, on pouvait entendre des cris dans le château du roi et de la reine. Les servants et servantes couraient et s'affairaient dans tout le château. La reine devait accoucher dans très peu de temps et tout le monde se préparait à l'arrivée d'un petit être tout petit, le descendant qui règnerait sur la ville.

Dans un ultime effort, la servante qui était au côté de la reine, découvrit stupéfaite qu'il y avait pas un, mais deux bébés, des jumeaux, ce qui fut encore plus rare c'est qu'ils étaient de sexe opposé. La reine était fatiguée et le roi heureux d'avoir deux descendants. Leur prénom était déjà tout trouvé Victoria et Jérémy. On nettoya les bébés et ils furent déposé dans des lits pour les laisser dormir et afin que la reine puisse se reposer.

Le lendemain, la reine ayant repris ses forces, les souverains décidèrent de présenter les deux petits êtres à a cour, ils allèrent donc sur les balcons (comme à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient annoncer quelque chose d'important). Le roi s'adressa à la cour:

**-Chère cour,j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter les descendants : Victoria et Jérémy.**

Tout le monde applaudit et l'on fêta l'évènement, pour que les gens puissent mieux voir les enfants, on intima à la cour de venir les voir dans la salle des trônes. Après plusieurs visites,un homme habillé d'une grande cape, la reine et le rois le reconnurent tout suite : c'était le Magicien. La reine lui demanda :

**-Cher Magicien, que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?**

**-Reine, Roi, je viens vous annoncer bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, cela dépend de ce que vous en pensaient. Mais j'ai pu lire dans l'un de mes ouvrages une prophétie quand je cite ' Le jour où deux êtres identiques mais de sexe différent naitront dans la cour du roi et de la reine,leurs dons sauveront, la population d'un grand pouvoir dévastateur.'**

**-Que veut-tu dire par là ?** Questionna le Roi. **Que mes deux enfants, mes descendants devront combattre une force maléfique ?**

**-Oui, mon Roi, mais pas avant d'avoir atteint un certain âge, leurs dons se développerons au fur et à mesure et ils n'auront obtenu la totalité de leurs pouvoirs seulement le jour de leur dix-huitième anniversaire, soit leur maturité.**

**-On ne peut rien faire pour empêcher qu'une telle prophétie ne se réalise ?**

**-Non, je le crains fort. Mais pour les protéger, je mettrais à disposition deux hommes qui se chargeront de leur sécurité et protection n'importe où et n'importe quand, ils ont déjà effectué des missions d'un ordre proche ou similaires bien que différents, vous ne vous rendrez même pas compte de leur présence, ils sont aussi discrets que des souris.**

**-Peut-on les rencontrer avant de prendre une quelconque décision ?** Demanda le rois.

**-Oui, bien entendu, je vous présente Damon Salvatore** (un homme moyen,au cheveux brun apparu)** et Stefan Salvatore** (un homme aussi moyen apparu,ressemblant beaucoup a l'autre mais avec des cheveux un peu plus clair)**, ils font tous deux partis de la Ligue des Protecteurs.**

~~~~•••~~~~

Aujourd'hui, Victoria est une jeune adolescente de 16 ans et demi tout comme son frère Jérémy. A leur naissance, bien qu'ils l'ignorent, ils furent adoptés par Jenna et Alaric Saltzman. Nul ne sait qui sont leurs véritables parents mais pour eux depuis toujours et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Victoria et Jérémy sont les seuls enfants du couple Saltzman.

Jenna et Alaric, eux, savent qu'ils ne sont pas les parents biologiques de deux jeunes, mais surtout ils en connaissent la raison bien qu'ils ne puissent le leur avouer. Ils sont également au courant des Protecteurs, ils ont déjà entendu le nom des deux protecteurs des jeunes orphelins mais leur identité excepté leur nom leur ait totalement inconnue.

Stefan et Damon Salvatore sont deux frères. Mais ils sont surtout des Protecteurs. Ils font partis de la Ligue. Mais eux, en particulier, ont été désignés pour protéger et guider les deux héritiers dont ils sont responsables depuis la naissance des enfants. Munis d'une épée sacrée ainsi que d'un bouclier ils luttent sans relâche contre chaque menace qui pourrait blesser ou simplement nuire à la vie et à la mission des héritiers. Ainsi depuis un peu plus de seize années les deux frères effectuent leur tâche vaillamment et sans jamais abandonner car ils n'en ont pas le droit sous aucun prétexte que se soit.

Victoria et Jérémy ignorent l'existence de toutes personnes faisant parties de la Ligue y compris le fait qu'ils soient en réalité orphelins depuis leur naissance.

Mais ni le couple Saltzman, ni les frères Salvatore ne sont en droit de dévoiler la vérité sur l'identité des héritiers d'ici leur dix-huitième anniversaire. Date qui les entraînerait inévitablement et instantanément dans la lutte pour la survie du monde entier, sans que ni Victoria, ni Jérémy n'ait eu le temps ni la possibilité d'imposer ou d'exprimer son choix de se battre... ou non contre le mal qui rôde à présent et en permanence autour d'eux.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PDV Victoria Saltzman<span>**

Je m'appelle Victoria Saltzman, j'ai 16 ans et demi. Mon frère jumeau, Jérémy est aussi mon meilleur ami et mon confident, nous sommes lié comme les doigts de la main. Si bien que si quelque chose va de travers ou bien arrive à l'un d'entre nous, l'autre le ressent aussitôt.

Mes parents sont Jenna et Alaric Saltzman et je les adore, nous sommes une famille très soudée et c'est super ma vie est normale comme celle de tous les adolescents de mon âge. Mon frère et moi sommes au lycée et aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée : Nous sommes en Première.

_"DRING" DRING"_,mon réveil sonna, je le cherchai sur ma table de nuit et finis par taper dessus pour l'arrêter. Je restai quelques minutes sous la couette pour me donner le temps de me réveiller. Je me levai un petit moment après, le réveil de mon frère, lui, n'avait pas sonné: il ne l'avait donc pas mis. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers celle de Jérémy, j'entrai sans faire de bruit et pris mon élan. Je sautai sur le lit en criant :

**-DEBOUT LA DEDANS.**

Mon frère sursauta et je tombai par terre dans un grand "BOUM". Jérémy sortis de dessous sa couette et me regarda.

**-Mais t'es folle ou quoi de me réveiller comme ça.** Répliqua ce dernier.

Ma mère qui avait surement entendu le"BOUM" apparut un peu inquiète dans la chambre.

**-Victoria ça va tu ne t'es pas faite mal.** Demanda cette dernière.

**-Non,j 'ai juste voulu réveiller, mon frère mais un peu trop brutalement.**

Elle rigola et sortit, Jérémy se leva et m'aida à me relever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! Dîtes moi tout positif, négatif, neutre... N'importe ! tout avis est bon apprendre ! merci de m'avoir lue à très vite pour la suite Bsx XOXO<strong>_


	3. Chapitre 2

**___Coucou tout le monde ! Quoi de neuf ? J'espère que vous allez bien ! enfin ceux qui me lisent aussi nombreux soient-ils mdrr ! (Ironie, bien sûr !) Enfin bref voici le deuxième chapitre ! Enjoy ! =)_**

_**PS : **Petite précision donc puisque qu'on m'a demandé ! Cela se passe de nos jours ! C'est un royaume parallèle et la naissance se passe 16 ans et demi auparavant (Logique oui ! sûr !) Et là cela se passe en 2011 tout est normal enfin presque pour le moment! pour l'instant il n'y a pas de créatures surnaturelles mais elles arriveront plus tard quand l'histoire se sera réellement mise en place dans plusieurs chapitres ! _

_Je tiens à préciser que c'est une fiction très particulière ! qui utilisent toutes sortent de personnages de partout ! Il y a les personnages de Vampire Diaries mais il y aura d'autres (Comme les Jonas Brothers et autres !) Bref il y aura de tout donc bon ou on aime ou on aime pas c'est comme vous voulez personnellement si cela ne plaît pas et bien tant pis sinon tant mieux ! Mais Votre avis est toujours le bienvenu, merci_**_ !_**

**_Merci à ceux qui me lisent ou me liront ! XD à bientôt pour la suite, Bsx XOXO !  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 2 : Une Rentrée Surprenante et Fracassante<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PDV Victoria Saltzman<span>**

La rentrée.

Le moment que j'aimais le moins dans l'année scolaire car c'est là qu'on savait si on avait de la chance ou pas en tombant sur de bons professeurs ou non.  
>Mais en même temps c'était à cette époque que je retrouvais enfin mes meilleures amies, Bonnie et Caroline.<p>

La première, je la connaissais depuis qu'on était bébés on était toujours restées ensemble quoi qu'il arrive un peu comme des sœurs ou comme mon propre frère et moi. D'ailleurs elle m'avait confié, avant les vacances qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui mais qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher notre amitié pour une relation amoureuse avec mon frangin. Bien que je lui ai assuré que cela ne me dérangeait pas elle avait refusé catégoriquement ! Ensuite Caroline, elle n'était arrivée à Mystic Falls seulement lors de mon année de sixième cela faisait certes un bon bout de temps mais il n'en restait pas moins que notre amitié ne pouvait tout de même égaler celle que Bonnie et moi entretenions depuis près de seize années.

J'arrivai devant le lycée, beaucoup de personnes s'étaient déjà rassemblées devant les panneaux sur lesquels étaient affichées les listes de classe. Je ne trouvai ni Bonnie, ni Caroline mais je préférai tout de même les attendre et même temps patienter en espérant qu'il y ait moins de monde lorsque ces dernières arrivaient afin qu'on voit ensemble si cette année nous étions à nouveau ensembles.

Lorsqu'enfin je les vis approcher, je courus jusqu'à elles et leur sautai dans les bras :

**-Les filles vous m'avez tellement manqué cet été j'ai cru que je ne vous reverrai plus ! **M'écriai-je.

**-A moi aussi vous m'avez manqué !** s'exclama Caroline.

Bonnie, elle, n'avait pas prononcé un mot, elle se contenta de nous enlacer plusieurs instants. Lorsque finalement elle nous relâcha bien qu'elle ne dise toujours rien l'expression de son visage suffisait à décrire la joie qu'elle éprouvait en nous retrouvant.

Tout l'été nous n'avions pu nous voir, Bonnie était partie vivre chez sa grand-mère pour toutes les vacances, quant à Caroline elle avait fait le tour du pays avec ses parents et n'était revenue que la veille. Moi j'étais restée chez moi seule attendant la rentrée afin de les revoir.

**-Alors tu es allée voir si on était ensemble ?** Me demanda Caroline

**-Non, je vous attendais et puis de toute façon vu le monde qu'il y a j'aurais jamais réussi à atteindre les panneaux à moi toute seule !**

**-Oui, c'est vrai qu'on dirait plus des vautours que des élèves, là !** Annonça Bonnie, qui nous choquant quelques secondes Caro et moi.

**-Enfin tu parles on a bien cru que tu avais perdu ta langue, toi qui d'habitude parles sans t'arrêter !**

Ma réplique nous fit rire toutes les trois sans que nous puissions nous stopper.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers ces fameuses listes qui à présent étaient un peu plus accessibles qu'auparavant. Arrivant devant nous cherchâmes ensemble l'un de nos noms au moins.

Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes que nous cherchions lorsque je trouvai celui de Caroline :

**-Regardez ! Il y a Caroline t'es là en Première C !**

**-Oh ouais regarde ! Je suis dans la même classe !** S'exclama Bonnie

Je priai pour que je sois également sur cette liste mais je n'osai pas regarder par peur de ne pas y être et de me retrouver seule.

**-Victoria regarde t'es avec nous !** S'écria Caroline

Soudain je sautai dans les bras de mes amies : Nous étions ensembles cette année, c'était trop bien maintenant je me contrefichais d'avoir de mauvais professeurs du moment que j'étais avec elles c'était le principal. On regarda ensuite le reste de la liste pour voir qui serait avec nous.

**-Cette année on est encore avec la Team de Foot Ball : Tyler, Matt, Mike, Éric ...** Dit Caro

**-Quelle chance ! bon ben à part ça je crois qu'on les connaît tous c'est bon pas de soucis à se faire alors...**Annonçai-je en me retournant prête à partir, lorsque Bonnie me rattrapa par le bras.

**-Regarde Victoria, c'est qui ces deux nouveaux j'ai jamais vu leurs noms sur les listes : Stefan et Damon Salvatore...**

**-Non je connais pas non plus, Caro ?**

**-Non c'est sûrement des nouveaux arrivants on verra bien... Bon en attendant il faudrait qu'on aille chercher nos emplois du temps...**

On acquiesça et se dirigea vers le secrétariat pour récupérer nos fiches. Une fois celles-ci en mains, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le premier cours de l'année : Histoire- Géographie.

**-C'est qui ce prof M. Thorne ? C'est un nouveau ?** Dit Caroline.

**-Sûrement qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?** S'exclama Bonnie.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle et nous installâmes au troisième rang, ni trop près ni trop loin du tableau, à une table de quatre laissant donc une place de libre qui nous l'espérions resterait vide.

Deux jeunes hommes entrèrent portant chacun des lunettes de marque cachant la grande partie de leur visage même s'ils paraissaient vraiment beaux rien que du peu qu'on pouvait apercevoir sous leur « masque ». Je donnai un léger coup de coude à mes deux collègues qui tournèrent automatiquement la tête vers moi puis vers les garçons avec de gros yeux. J'écrivis sur un bout de papier : _ça doit être les deux frères Salvatore les news non ?_ Je le posai en plein milieu les filles firent oui de la tête en même temps.

Ils s'installèrent au fond à droite plutôt loin de nous. Au moment où j'allais me retourner pour les voir sans leurs lunettes un homme un peu plus vieux que nous entra en claquant la porte, et je remarquais alors que tout le monde était déjà entré sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

**-Bonjour tout le monde je suis votre nouveau professeur d'histoire et géographie. Je m'appelle Lucan Thorne et nous allons donc passer l'année de Première ensemble. Je vois que tout le monde s'est trouvé une place mais je le regret de vous annoncer que je ne fonctionne pas comme ça et par conséquent je vais vous placez moi-même par ordre alphabétique...**

Oh non, il ne pouvait pas nous faire ça nous trois on serait dispersées dans toutes la classe vu nos noms : Bennett, Forbes et Saltzman...

**-Vous allez donc tous vous levez et vous mettre dans le couloir et je vous appellerez au fur et à mesure, Allez c'est parti !**

Nous nous levâmes donc tous et nous retrouvâmes dans le hall en attendant. Il plaçait petit à petit tout le monde. Bonnie s'était retrouvée au tout premier rang avec Jessie Banner, et Caroline avait la chance d'être à côté de Matt. Moi j'étais en fin de liste et il ne restait plus grand monde il m'appela et je m'avançais je m'assis donc au quatrième rang à une table de deux. Je me demandais à côté de qui j'allais être. Au même moment un garçon bien bâti s'assit juste à ma droite. Lorsque je le vis, je le reconnus immédiatement c'était un des deux frères...

Mais oui ! Qu'est que je pouvais être bête : Saltzman et Salvatore il y avait 99% de chances que je sois à côté d'au moins l'un d'entre eux... Celui à côté de moi était grand avec des cheveux noirs et ses yeux, que je voyais enfin, étaient d'un bleu profond semblable à la couleur de l'océan. Son visage était parfaitement dessiné, il était tout simplement magnifique maintenant à savoir lequel des deux frères c'était Stefan ou Damon, et surtout son frère était-il aussi beau, lui ressemblait-il ?


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis navrée pour le retard... Je n'ai aucune excuse ! vrai mais bon en même temps je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup me lise donc bon disons que sans soutient je n'ai pas forcément le temps de tout poster, régler, etc... pour pouvoir poster ! **_

_**Bref ! je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais voici tout de même la suite aujourd'hui et demain et après demain il devrait également y avoir un chapitre ! C'est presque sûr ! On verra bien ;) **_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture à ceux si peu nombreux soient-ils qui me lisent ! :) **_

_**Merci**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CHAPITRE 3: Premières impressions et débuts difficiles pour certains et ennuyeux pour d'autres.<span>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Mystic Falls}<strong>_

**PDV Victoria Saltzman :**

Je vis le deuxième frère, qui paraissait un peu plus jeune que mon voisin mais qui lui aussi était magnifique, venir s'asseoir juste derrière nous, seul.

Pour cause nous étions, en réalité, les trois derniers de la liste. Tout deux, d'une beauté incommensurable, semblaient tout de même sérieux mais surtout plus que mystérieux. Ils ne laissaient rien paraître sur leur visage, ni émotions, ni expressions, qu'elles quelles soient qui puissent nous donner rien qu'une vague idée de ce à quoi il pensaient ou dans quel état d'esprit il se trouver.

Non, rien.

Alors un furieux dilemme, s'imposa à moi : Leur parler et faire connaissance ou bien au contraire me murer dans un silence et entendre la fin de l'heure ?

Me débattant avec mes propres pensées j'en oubliais le temps qui s'écoulait. Si bien que lorsque ma décision fut prise je ne pus me mettre à exécution et engager la conversation car la sonnerie stridente retentit et aussitôt les deux frères disparurent sans que j'ai pu placer une simple salutation.

_Tant pis la prochaine fois_, pensai-je.

Alors je sortis à mon tour encore perplexe de leur subite évasion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Los Angeles}<strong>_

**PDV Externe :**

Trois garçons se dirigeaient vers un large bâtiment sur lequel on pouvait facilement lire, écrit en lettres capitales : « LOS ANGELES HIGH SCHOOL ». Ces trois frères, passionnés de musique arrivèrent lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui donnait accès au hall. Chacun savant déjà qu'il passerait une longue et ennuyeuse année scolaire s'engagèrent tout de même à l'intérieur. Leurs parents les avaient obligés à aller au lycée pour une seule et dernière année .

Après seulement, ils seraient tous sans exception majeur, ils pourront donc faire ce que bon leur semblait mais dans leur cas ils compter se lancer, ensemble, dans une carrière afin de pouvoir réaliser leur rêve de toujours et approfondir leur passion musicale, née depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Ils se trouvaient à présent devant la secrétaire. Le plus vieux des trois frères s'avança :

**-Nous venons prendre nos emplois du temps, je suis en Terminale et mes deux frères en Première,** annonça l'aîné.

**-Bien, donc vous êtes en Terminale C et les deux autres élèves sont ensembles en Première E, voilà vos emplois du temps à chacun,** dit-elle en leur tendant les feuilles.

**-Merci, beaucoup.**

**-De rien bonne journée, et je vous souhaite de passer une bonne année scolaire.**

**-Merci,** répondirent en cœur les trois jeunes

Ils sortirent donc, et se séparèrent.

Le plus vieux rejoignit rapidement sa salle, la trouvant presque aussitôt, celle-ci étant proche du secrétariat.

En revanche, les deux plus jeunes, lycéens de Première, mirent un certain temps à trouver leur classe. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes en chercher partout, ils parvinrent finalement jusqu'à la bonne salle et frappèrent à la porte.

**-Entrez,** leur annonça sûrement le professeur qui se trouver derrière.

**-Bonjour, excusez-nous d'être en retard mais ne trouvions pas la classe,** se justifia le plus jeune en entrant.

**-Oh vous devez être les nouveaux élèves du lycée, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui, c'est ça,** répliqua le plus vieux des deux s'avança vers une table sur le point de s'asseoir, mais le professeur les arrêta presque aussitôt.

**-D'abord vous allez vous présentez à la classe ensuite vous vous installerez au fond aux deux chaises de libres et je suis Mr Whillo, votre professeur Sciences et Biologie.**

Les deux adolescents plutôt agacés de devoir en plus de présenter au autres firent au plus vite possible, si vite que ce ne fut que le benjamin qui prit la parole :

**-Je m'appelle Nick Jonas et, voici mon frère Joe Jonas nous venons du New Jersey, nous sommes nouveaux et nous ne passerons que cette année dans ce lycée.** Dit-il d'une seule traite puis se tournant vers le maître de classe ajouta : **Cela suffit ou il faut aussi une biographie ?**

**-Non cela suffira mais un peu plus de respect et de politesse et un peu moins d'arrogance seraient les bienvenus.**

Préférant ne pas envenimer les choses les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers le fond de la classe et s'assirent se préparant mentalement à cette année qui s'annoncer joyeuse et intéressante...(Ironie bien sûr).

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Mystic Falls}<strong>_

**PDV Victoria Saltzman**

Je rejoignis directement Caroline et Bonnie et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos prochains cours, dans lesquels nous pouvions, au moins être à côté.

A l'heure du repas, nous nous retrouvâmes à la cafétéria. Assises à notre table au fond de du réfectoire nous discutâmes de notre cours d'Histoire-Géo :

**-Rholala c'est le premier jour et je l'aime déjà pas ce nouveau prof d'histoire...**Râla Caro

**-Ouais c'est clair c'est quoi cette idée de mettre par ordre alphabétique, sérieux c'est démodé, il doit y avoir que lui qui fait encore ça...**répliquai-je, phrase qui nous fis éclater de rire toutes les trois.

**-N'empêche toi Victoria tu as pas trop à te plaindre, vu de qui tu es entourée..**.chuchota Bonnie comme si c'était un secret.

**-Ouais enfin si on veut, ils parlent pas ni l'un ni l'autre on dirait qu'il y a personne en plus ils ont aucune émotions ou quoi, je me sens toute petite et surtout toute seule à coté d'eux autant l'un que l'autre...**

**-Oui mais t'es quand même à côté de The Bogoss pour toute l'année en plus et puis tu en a pas un mais deux, moi à côté de Matt c'est pas pareil il me parle tout le temps de foot ball ça m'a soulé, c'est le premier cours je le supporte déjà plus...**

La réplique nous fis une fois de plus exploser de rire mais nous nous stoppâmes aussi vite que ce que nous avions commencé lorsque les deux frères Salvatore passèrent près de nous refroidissant l'atmosphère de tout le réfectoire si bien que tout le monde stoppa ses discutions et se tournèrent vers eux.

Ils ne semblaient ni gênés, ni honteux, en réalité ils étaient exactement comme en cours : sans expressions, ni émotions.

* * *

><p>Terminé ! Alors ? Vos avis ? même des plus simples SVP ! Reviews ? XD<p>

Bsx XOXO !

Victoria


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Coucou tout le monde, Avant tout BONNE ANNÉE ET BONNE SANTE A TOUS, TOUS les lecteurs qu'ils me lisent ou non lol ! Profitez à fond de cette année 2012 et surtout je vous souhaite le bonheur et plein de bonnes choses tout au long de l'année ! (L) (L) **_

_**Malheureusement je n'ai pas respecté ce que j'avais dis mais bon voici pour le coup deux chapitres directement. La suite n'étant pas écrite elle risque de tarder un peu plus cependant donc veuillez m'excusez d'avance pour le retard prévu ^^.**_

_**Un grand merci pour le seul et unique review de Vanessa Petrova ! un grand merci pour ce review Alors oui à ta question j'adore d'avance ce couple donc en théorie cela se déroulera ainsi mais c'est pas pour tout de suite hein donc voilà enfin tu verras ! et quant à tes espérances eh bien réponses dans les deux chapitres que je poste aujourd'hui ^^ Tu me diras si leur introduction est bien faite ^^! encore merci et Bisous en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles quant aux chapitres postés maintenant.**_

_**Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous je vous laisse à mes deux chapitres, espérant plus de reviews... Peut-être... J'espère de tout mon coeur ! Bsx XOXO !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4 : Première approche ?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>{Mystic Falls}<em>  
><strong>

**PDV Victoria Saltzman :**

Ils s'assirent tous deux à une table près de nous sans un mot. Ma résolution en cours d'Histoire et de Géographie avait été de leur parler donc j'appliquerai mes engagement à la première occasion... mais quand ? Bonne question...

Bonnie me sortit de mes pensées toujours en parlant du sujet du jour : les nouveaux.

**-Vous êtes sûres qu'on devrait pas aller les voir ils ont l'air vraiment seuls c'est assez étrange...**

**-En cours aucun des deux n'a sortit un mot et jusqu'à maintenant pas plus que je sache donc si c'est pour parler à un mur ou se faire envoyer bouler je crois pas que ça en vaille vraiment la peine...**lui coupai-je aussitôt.

**-Non mais c'est vrai Bonnie a raison peut-être qu'il faudrait aller les voir à trois on peut bien y arriver non ?** Renchérit Caroline.

Elles étaient donc bien décidées à aller les voir mais moi au contraire je le redoutai, je ne saurai expliquer pourquoi mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment de leur parler ou tenter de faire connaissance, et à mon grand soulagement, la sonnerie retentit, signe que les cours reprenaient enfin pour ceux qui avaient cours étant donné que nous nous finissions à midi tous les lundis, chose qui me plaisait beaucoup!

Nous sortîmes donc, nous dîmes au revoir et rentrâmes chez nous.

Bien entendu personne n'était à la maison, ils travaillaient : Jérémy avait cours jusqu'à 15H, mon père étant pompier ne finissait qu'à 19H et ma mère elle était agent comptable, elle ne finissait donc que minimum à 18H également. J'avais donc jusqu'à 15H la maison à moi seule.

Je regardais la télé et ne vis pas le temps passer quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître mon frère.

**-Salut Vic' ça va ? Alors t'es contente de ta classe ?** Me lança-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi.

**-Salut Jer' ouais ça va comme d'hab' ma classe est pas mal je suis avec Bonnie et Caro donc ça va et toi ?**

**-Ouais ouais Impecc', moi je suis avec tous mes potes donc c'est cool !**

**-Tant mieux...et Dis-moi tu as qui en Histoire ?**

**-Euh je sais plus un nouveau..**

**-Thorne ?** Demandai-je automatiquement

**-Ouais je crois que c'est ça mais on la pas encore vu on a histoire que demain...**

**-Et ben tu as pas de chance moi je l'ai et il place par ordre alphabétique...**

**-Sérieux ? … Non mais ça va mes potes ont leur noms de familles en S et R donc ça devrait la faire par contre toi tu dois être seule non ?..**

**-Ouais...merci de me le rappeler...**

**-Désolé mais t'es avec qui alors ?**

**-Ben à côté des deux nouveaux, les frères Salvatore.**

**-Les deux gars bizarres de midi, là ?**

**-Oui...**

**-Et alors ils sont comment ?**

**-Ben j'en sais rien ils parlent pas, ils sont toujours concentrés...**

**-Ouais ! Bizarres quoi c'est ce que je dis !**

Nous rigolâmes ensembles plusieurs minutes puis continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien.

Mes parents rentrèrent à leur prévues. Nous dinâmes puis Jérémy et moi montâmes nous coucher. En m'endormant j'essayai d'élaborer un plan afin de leur parler. Ils étaient si intrigants, mais en même temps j'avais Histoire demain, et cette fois je n'hésiterai pas je me lancerai quoi qu'il en coûte...

**_~Le lendemain~_**

Je me levai, me préparai, déjeunai et attendis mon frère à l'entrée. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva nous partîmes ensemble jusqu'au lycée, aujourd'hui c'est lui qui conduisait. Je me dirigeai vers mes amies les serraient dans mes bras et nous nous dirigeâmes directement vers le premier cours : Histoire.

_Ah ! J'allais mettre mon plan à exécution dès leur arrivée..._Me dis-je à moi même.

Lorsqu'enfin ils s'assirent tous deux, le prof n'étant pas encore arrivé, j'en profitai et me laissai, bon ça passe ou ça casse comme on dit :

**-Salut, je m'appelle Victoria Saltzman, vous êtes nouveaux non ?** Bon question un peu bête je sais il doit y avoir genre tout le monde qui sait qu'ils viennent d'arriver mais bon …

Je regardai mon voisin attentivement il ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu, peut-être était-il sourd ? À ma plus grande surprise ce fut son frère qui me répondit de derrière:

**-Salut, oui nous sommes nouveaux, moi c'est Stefan Salvatore, et mon frère...**

**-Damon Salvatore.** Répondit l'intéressé lui-même.

Pour le coup j'étais choquée, je ne pensai pas qu'il me répondrai, et surtout avec autant de gentillesse.

On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient aussi froid quand ils parlaient que comme on les voyait mais non au contraire. Il me semblait même qu'il y avait une certaine note de joie mêlée à un soulagement dans leur voix, comme s'ils se réjouissaient qu'on leur pose enfin la question directement car apparemment tout le monde les connaissait déjà alors que personne ne leur avait réellement demandé en face.

Je ne pus malheureusement pas continué ce début de conversation puisque le prof arriva et exigea le silence dans toute le classe, déjà qu'il n'avait pas leur commode mieux valait ne pas le contredire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et tout de suite le cinquième chapitre...<em> **


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Re ! Voici le second chapitre de la journée et le cinquième de la fiction ! **_

_**Bonne Lecture à tous enfin ceux qui me lisent, Place à la lecture immédiatement.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5 : Agacement et Revirement de Situation<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Los Angeles}<strong>_

**PDV Externe :**

Les deux plus jeunes actuellement en cours ignoraient combien de temps il restait avant la sonnerie et ceci avait le don d'énerver le plus vieux des deux : ne pas savoir... Il avait oublié sa montre et ne pouvais s'empêcher de river son regard sur le poignet de sa camarade à sa droite dans l'espoir que cette dernière tourne sa main afin qu'il puisse y voir l'heure.

Mais au moment où son « rêve » s'apprêtait à se réaliser la cloche retentit libérant tout le monde c'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte il ne savait même pas à quel cours il venait d'assister. Seulement deux jours ici et il n'écoutait déjà plus les leçons. En sortant son frère le retint par le bras.

Du côté de l'aîné seul

Le jeune homme avait dû lui aussi se présenter à maintes reprises pour les deux premières fois il avait fait plus long que ses frères en racontant un peu son niveau etc... Mais après deux fois il changea de discours bien plus court un simple : « **Je m'appelle Kevin Jonas et je viens du New Jersey** », oui beaucoup plus court même. En sortant de son cours il rejoignit automatiquement ses frères devant la porte d'une salle d'Anglais, apparemment puisque sur la porte était écrit : «Welcome in England !» plutôt intuitif tout de même.

**PDV Joe Jonas :**

Je m'ennuyais au plus haut point dans ce lycée plus pourri que ça on pouvait pas. Ce cours-là venait de durer une éternité je croyais même qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Nick coupa court à mes pensées plutôt déprimantes.

**-Alors Joe tu as pris ton livre pour faire les exos on a une heure de perm après !**

**-Hein ? Quel livre ? On nous a donné des livres ?** Demandai-je aussitôt choqué d'apprendre une telle nouvelle alors que cela ne faisait que deux jours que nous étions là et Nick connaissait déjà tout j'aurais même parier qu'il connaissait déjà l'emploi du temps par cœur à croire qu'il n'avait que ça à faire !

**-Mais bien sûr qu'on nous en a donné … Tu les as mis où ?**

**-Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais moi ! Je savais même pas qu'on avait des livres !**

**-Nick je pense que c'est assez clair que cette tête en l'air a oublié ses livres et peut-être même ses cahiers donc mieux vaut abandonner...** Intervint Kevin en plein milieu du couloir.

**-Bon bref on s'en fout moi j'ai faim, vous venez ?, je vais à la cafèt'.**

**-Joe...**

**-Quoi encore ?** Répliquai-je légèrement agacé d'autant plus que nous avions un public autour de nous qui lui aussi commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

**-Il est 10 h 15 tu vas pas aller manger maintenant ! En plus on a cours là !**

**-Je croyais que tu venais de dire qu'on avait perm ? Faudrait savoir !**

**-Non ! On a perm après ! Là on a cours et l'heure qui suit on a un trou où on aurait pu étudier si tu avais ton livre...**

**-Ben tu aurais du le prendre si tu voulais à ce point-là travailler parce que merci mais moi ça ira je m'en sortirai très bien sans les exos! Bon et maintenant on a quoi comme super cours où on va s'éclater à fond...?**

**-Histoire.**

**-Oh ! Génial ! On va apprendre comment le Roi de France est devenu cocu à cause de Marie-Antoinette, je m'en réjouis d'avance à un point tu peux même pas t'imaginer...**

**-Ben tu verra bien ce sera peut-être intéressant...**

**-Non mais tu as perdu la tête ? L'histoire ? Intéressant ? Tu veux que je me roule par terre à mourir de rire ou quoi ?**

**-Bon je discute plus parce que tu me soule sérieux là !...**

**-Moi je te soule et ben alors toi n'en parlons pas...**

Pendant que nous discutions enfin chamaillions plutôt, nous ne fîmes même pas attention que Kevin était déjà reparti. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le passionnant cours d'histoire qui nous attendait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Mystic Falls}<strong>_

**PDV Victoria Saltzman**

J'avais réussi à leur parler c'était déjà ça maintenant rester à savoir si cela durait... ou pas ?...

Je sortis en dernière de la salle et au moment où je franchis la porte je me retrouvai face à deux hommes très musclés et très grands aussi.

Cherchez pas à savoir qui c'est, cela ne pouvait être qu'eux...

Supposition qui se confirma, lorsque je relevai la tête et que je vis ces deux anges-là debout juste devant mois qui à priori m'attendaient... Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant que Stefan prenne la parole le regard droit.

**-Puisqu'on a cours ensemble on peut y aller tous les trois comme ça tu nous montreras où c'est...commença** Stefan aussitôt enchaîné par Damon qui sans couper la parole à Stefan repris comme si c'était un seul homme qui avait dit la phrase entière.

**-Comme tu sais, on est nouveau donc on connaît pas encore tout surtout que c'est un grand lycée et que visiblement tu le fréquente depuis longtemps tu dois le connaître comme ta poche non ?**

**-Et puis ce sera plus simple pour nous que de chercher pendant des heures une salle qui finalement n'est pas certain qu'on trouve...**

**-De toute façon tu as l'air de quelqu'un de confiance donc c'est encore mieux enfin si tu veux bien sûr ?...**

Pour le coup j'étais choquée encore une fois, non seulement ils m'avaient parlé eux mais en plus c'était pour que je leur apporte mon aide.

Ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant c'était la façon dont ils s'exprimaient, non pas qu'ils parlent mal, bien au contraire, c'était plutôt le fait qu'ils complétaient leurs phrases l'un l'autre comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre ou comme si une seule et même personne parler. Il n'y avait pas de temps d'arrêt entre chacun comme si c'était un texte appris par cœur dans une pièce de théâtre où l'on enchaîne les dialogues immédiatement sans temps d'attente. C'était la première fois que je voyais, enfin entendais une telle chose c'était vraiment déroutant si bien qu'il me fallut bien cinq bonnes minutes pour arriver à reprendre mes esprits et répondre à leur «monologue».

**-Euh oui...Évidemment... Merci... Avec plaisir... Venez sinon on va être en retard...** Balbutiai-je répondant à un peu toutes les questions en même temps, encore quelque peu troublée par ce revirement de situation si rapide.

J'engageai donc le pas et traversai le lycée entier pour trouver la salle de cour de Français.

En Français je n'étais pas avec Bonnie et Caroline car elles avaient cours d'Allemand pour cette dernière et Chinois pour la première.

Et comme par hasard bien évidemment mes deux Salvatore préférés étaient en ?... Français ! Bien sûr ! Nous étions donc à présent tous les trois devant la salle à attendre en silence. Silence qui bien sûr fut rompu quelques minutes après notre arrivée par Damon. 

_Damon ?, étrange... d'habitude c'est lui qui enchaîne pas qui commence enfin on va bien voir, _me fis-je la réflexion au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

**-Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se mette ensemble comme en Histoire en Français ? A moins que tu aie déjà choisi à côté de qui tu va te mettre ?**

**-Non, non.** Dis-je pour répondre que je n'avais personne, mais en voyant leur mine déçue je compris qu'ils s'étaient mépris sur ma réponse croyant que je ne me mettrai pas à côté d'eux. Aussitôt je repris, ce qui les soulagea plus que je n'aurais pu me l'imaginer.** Non, enfin je veux dire que je n'ai personne donc oui c'est d'accord ça me ferait plaisir de me mettre avec vous !**

**-Super cool !** S'écrièrent-ils en même temps en un peu trop enthousiasme à mon goût mais bon au fond c'est vrai que finalement moi aussi je trouvais ça _«Super cool !»._

Nous entrâmes donc nous installer.

Par chance à ce premier cours de Français nous devions nous mettre par trois et apprendre à se connaître en français, chose pour le moins difficile mais toute fois très amusante. Vous devinez bien évidemment avec qui je m'étais mise et j'en étais bien contente j'avais appris beaucoup de choses sur eux et les connaissais vraiment bien maintenant, nous étions amis tout ça en français !

En sortant nous sortîmes rejoindre les filles plus que choquée de qui m'entourait mais tout se passa très bien et nous fîmes plus ample connaissance en leur compagnie.

**_~~3 semaines plus tard~~_ **

Nous étions en cours de français avec les gars nous étions à présent meilleurs amis tous ensemble et trainions tous les cinq en permanence et nous entendions tous à merveille bien évidemment. Même s'il me semblait que les garçons avaient l'air plus de mèche avec moi qu'avec Bonnie ou Caroline et ils discutaient bien plus avec moi.

Enfin c'était une impression mais toute fois je ne manquai pas de le remarquer à chaque fois où cela arriver.

Enfin je passai outre et leur proposer de venir passer la soirée avec Bonnie et Caroline le soir-même en cours de Français.

Étant les meilleurs élèves en français le prof fermer les yeux lorsque nous discutions en cours, plutôt cool le prof non ?

**-Eh ! Au fait les gars vous faites quelque chose ce soir ?**

**-Euh non pourquoi ?** Me répondit Damon

**-Eh bien j'invite les filles ce soir et je voulais savoir si vous vouliez vous joindre à nous ? Si vous voulez bien sûr !**

**-Ouais ce serait super on comptait s'ennuyer de toute façon n'est-ce pas Stef ?**

**-Oui absolument on vient à quelle heure ?**

**-Et bien je sais pas juste après les cours si vous voulez ?**

**-Ouais, Impecc', à la fin des cours on va déposer nos sacs à la maison et on te rejoint !**

**-Faut prendre quelque chose ?** Proposa Stefan.

**-Euh non je pense pas attends je réfléchis …**

Je pourrais inviter tout le monde à venir dormir si maman est d'accord …

**-Attendez 30 secondes je vous dis ça je demande un truc à ma mère.**

Je lui envoyai donc un message, bon je sais on est en cours mais le prof voit rien alors autant en profiter! Même pas 1 minute plus tard je reçus un message de sa part: _« Aucun problème si tu veux ! Ça me dérange pas »_. Je la remercier par message et repris avec les garçons :

**-En faite est-ce que ça vous direz de rester dormir à la maison avec les filles, ma mère est d'accord ?...**

Ils échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent en même temps vers moi et me répondant en cœur :

**-Ouais, avec plaisir !**

**-Bon ben alors vous prendrez juste de quoi dormir.**

**-Ok, parfait !**

J'envoyais donc un messages à mes deux amies pour leur demander, lesquelles acceptèrent aussitôt avec joie. Cette soirée promettait d'être géniale.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, ainsi s'achève le cinquième chapitre (un peu plus long quand même^^) que je poste pour aujourd'hui j'ignore quand la suite viendra peut-être très rapidement ou peut-être dans plus longtemps! je l'ignore quoi qu'il en soit passez tous une bonne après-midi en ce dimanche du jour de l'an ! Cette nouvelle année 2012 commence. Encore une Bonne année et une bonne santé à tous et soyez heureux et profitez bien de la vie à fond et au mieux possible ! <em>**

**_Bisous ! _**

**_Victoria._**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
